One Who Bares Fangs at God
by Halo-of-Light
Summary: Its been 2 years since Naruto has ended up on Earth after the final battle. What will he do in a world where various factions are looking for the one who has entered their world? How will he change the history of this world?
1. Prologue

/Hello to all the readers. This is the first time in a long time since I wrote a story. Please let me know what you think and let me know of any sort of writing errors that I make. I check as much as I can but I can still miss them. I would love to accept any sort of constructive criticism. Read and Review.

/

Naruto/Highschool DXD Crossover.

One Who Bares Fangs At God - Prologue

It was Monday 6:29 AM, our blonde hero was laying in bed. He was awake but his eyes were closed, in deep thought.

It has been two years since the Fourth War and the final battle that saved the world from destruction.

At least that's what he hoped because he never got a chance to see the results of it all.

RING RING RING

RING RING RING

His hand reached out and pressed on the top of the clock ending the alarm. His eyes opened and he slowly got out of bed, slightly tired but awake.

"Guess it's time to get ready ..." With that he got out of his room and went to the bathroom to wash up.

After taking a shower to fully wake himself up and relax his muscles, he changed into an orange short sleeve shirt with long black pants. He then put on a black blazer of the matching color. The blazer and pants were part of the Kuoh Academy boy uniform set that he received. Personally he didn't like the style nor did he care for it, but he didn't want to create a fuss about it so he went along with it. To make up for it, he swapped the white dress shirt for the orange shirt and wore blue athletic shoes instead of the typical brown dress shoes.

He looked into the mirror and the reflection was no longer that of the 15 year old boy that he once was, but that of a 17 year old. His bright sunny blonde hair has been cut shorter than it used to be. His whisker marks have pretty much disappeared save for a single line on each side of his face which have remained as visible as ever. He has grown to a height of 6 ft (183 cm), making him taller than most of the boys at Kuoh Academy. His face had a more mature and serious look than what it used to be.

After he finished changing he headed to the kitchen and out of one of the cabinets, he took out a cup of instant ramen. He slightly opened it up, filled it with water, and put it into the microwave. As the ramen was being heated, he went to the refrigerator to get a carton of milk, got a cup, and poured into it.

As he sat down on a chair, he said to himself;

"2 minutes is sure better than 3 back at home, too bad it's not as good. I could try getting them to make them like they did back home. Heh whatever, maybe someday."

He had to admit, reducing the cooking time by a full minute was certainly a feat by his standards, even if it wasn't as good. Technology sure could be amazing.

This world he lived in now was certainly much more technologically advanced than the world he came from. Sure his world had things such as television, computers, wireless communicators, and other sorts of things, but they weren't as advanced and widespread like world he was in now.

The people in this world had some amazing devices such as cell phones(he possessed one himself), cars, airplanes, etc. They built impressively tall skyscrapers and enormous cities that made the Hidden Villages look like a joke. However, the vast majority of these people seemed to have no ability to mold chakra and their physical ability was much weaker than the people of his world. But it made sense, there were plenty of people he had met in his world that compensated for their lesser innate ability with greater mastery and dexterity of various tools and weaponry. The people of this world would have to rely on technology to make up for the fact that they were not as physically strong nor possess any sort of power.

In fact, most people in back in his world weren't ninjas, but ordinary civilians who worked day to day to make ends meet. Being a shinobi was something that only a handful of people could do.

The people in this world weren't much different at all, they carried on their daily lives trying to feed their families and themselves.

But unlike the people of his world, the people in this world lived innocently with the knowledge of peace. A world where people could live and work towards achieving their goals without the doom of war dawning over them. A world where children could live as children, instead of being trained to be weapons and to die. It was because there was peace that there was great widespread technology and vast cities for people to live in. War would have stopped such progress.

Even though he was proud of being a shinobi, like his parents and his friends were, he fully acknowledged how incredibly flawed and dangerous the shinobi system was. There was pride and honor, but at the same time there was destruction and hatred that plagued his world and ultimately led to the events he experienced.

The shinobi world was trapped in a cycle of hatred, people killing people for the sake of their village, their pride, their honor, the people they loved. Those who survived would bear hatred and exact revenge in the same form of killing. Hatred would pass on from one person to another with the killing keeping the hatred alive. Eventually people forgot why they hated each other in the first place, they were trapped in the endless cycle. The world had became such a hell that would drive individuals, like Madara and Obito, to come to the conclusion that such a world was worthy of nothing but destruction.

The world he lived in now was overall experiencing peace, but it was peace that could end at anytime and there were plenty of pockets in the world with conflicts going on. There were plenty of flaws in the world and the people, but nothing is perfect and Humans are no exception. No matter whatever world he was in, Humans are still Humans.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The microwave sounds the completion. The blonde gets up and takes the ramen out of the microwave. He sits at the table, stirs the noodles, and has his meal.

As he ate he looked at the palm of his right hand which held the mark of a white circle. It was the mark of Yang which symbolized the Sun. The power that governed over light and life, the power that was granted to him by Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, the Sage of Sixth Paths. The mark also designated him, Naruto Uzumaki, as the reincarnation of the Soul Transmigrant, Ashura, the second son of Hagoromo.

He was the counterpart to Sasuke Uchiha, who was the reincarnation of the Soul Transmigrant, Indra, the first son of Hagoromo. Sasuke had the mark of the black crescent on his left hand, Yin, which symbolized the Moon. That power governed over darkness and death, which was also given to him by the Sage of Sixth Paths.

The two halves combined to complete the Yin-Yang, without each other neither can be complete. There is no life without death and no light without darkness. It was the combination of these two halves that allowed for the defeat of Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the Ancestor of Shinobi, just as it did so long ago for Hagoromo, who possessed Yang, and his brother, Hamura, who possessed Yin.

It was after the defeat of the Rabbit Goddess that Naruto and Sasuke gained all the memories and experiences of all the incarnations of Ashura and Indra respectively.

Naruto wasn't sure who he was anymore. Was he still Naruto Uzumaki or was he now Ashura himself?

"_Such a troublesome thought"._

As a certain lazy pineapple head friend of his would say. Naruto would agree. It's too troublesome for him to think about. The only thing that made sense now was for him to live on as the person he has always been.

Not for his sake, but for the sake of everyone he loved.

Naruto finishes his meal and looks at the clock on the table. It was 7:40 AM, school started at 8:00 AM and it would take 10 minutes to reach school from his house by walking.

He downs the cup of milk and cleans up and heads to the door. As he reaches the door handle, he looks at palm of his left hand and then takes a look at the photos he had put around the house.

" Ittekimasu."(_I'll be back_)

He opens the door and leaves.

As the door closes a glimpse can be seen of his left palm.

A mark of eleven circles with lines connecting to each other.

PROLOGUE END

/

There is a lot of references that I will make from various anime, games, and other works in this story. Props to you if you can see them.

The first one to guess what that Mark represents shall be announced in earliest chapter when the correct guess happens.

/


	2. Interlude I

/ Thank you readers for your input and support and Props to SuperSageNaruto and to a Guest member for their wise guesses.

I have read all your reviews and will take them to heart.

This just a short interlude before it gets back to current events of the story.

/

One Who Bares Fangs at God - Interlude 1

_"God is not what you imagine_

_or what you think you understand._

_If you understand you have failed."_

-Saint Augustine

If one could describe Naruto Uzumaki in their own words, the most common things would come to mind:

_"Smart yet at the same time stupid."_

_"Weirdly smart."_

_"Unpredictable."_

_"Eccentric."_

_"Humble, yet proud."_

_"Hardworking and enthusiastic, but laid back at the same time."_

_"Mysterious."_

_"Speaks and Acts Japanese, but doesn't look Japanese."_

_"Can't understand a Science book to save his life, but he can read people like he can read book."_

Just when you think you knew what kind of person Naruto is, he would always turn around and surprise you. He could see things that others cannot, but fail to see some of the most obvious things that everyone can see. He seemed to lack common sense that most ordinary people would have, but his observational skills were sharp to the point that it was almost scary.

Naruto Uzumaki enrolled in Kuoh Academy, as a first year student, nearly 2 years ago with documents he had forged claiming to be a Japanese citizen with foreign ancestry.

Many of his fellow students would ask him where he came from due to his foreign appearance. He would simply answer: "Somewhere far away." He would say nothing more about where he came from.

Due to his bright blond hair and blue eyes, many of the foreign students speculated that he was Scandinavian.

But they were completely wrong, he was from a completely different world.

He came to this world not knowing a single word of Japanese, English, Latin, German or any of this world's languages. There were a bit of similarity in culture and society between his world and Japan, but there were great deal of differences.

How was Naruto able to communicate and live in a world so different from where he came from?

It was by the true power and belief that the Sage of Six Paths wanted to spread to the world.

That was the power of Ninshu.

The power to connect the spiritual energies of people. It was a power that allowed Naruto a form of communication that bypassed all language, cultural, and social barriers. Ninshu also allowed the power to obtain information from those Naruto connected to and the ability to imbue his power to those connected.

It was a power that had similarities with the "Language" ability that the Devils possessed and communication abilities of Angels, a power that allowed one's words to be heard in the words of the listener and vice versa. But, that was where the similarity ended, Devils and Angels still had to learn to understand the writing, culture, and society norms Ninshu did not.

It was by this power that Naruto was able to fit into society and know how things worked.

It was also a cheating power that allowed him to ace his Japanese, English, and Writing classes with ease.

Ninshu would have truly been a power that would have brought peace to the Ninja world...

If only people were not selfish to exploit it for their own ends...

At the beginning Naruto did part time jobs as a source of income.

Then he posed as his godfather, Jiraiya, and edited first novel of Icha Icha series, _Paradise,_ and had it published with a company that sold and distributed material of a similar nature.

Much to Naruto's surprise, the novel was a major success, within the first two weeks the book sold half a million copies. This made it the fastest selling 18+ book in Japan.

Soon by the end of the month over a million copies have been sold as it became the joys of many young teenage boys and grown men, much to the chagrin of all the women in Japan. "Jiraiya" soon gained a contract deal with the publishing company to serialize more of the Icha Icha series and receive royalties for the works. The money he received and continues to receive is very substantial, making him a fairly rich person in Japan. With the money, he was able to purchase the fairly large 2 story house under his father's name, Minato Namikaze.

As safety precaution, Naruto distanced himself from "Jiraiya" as much as possible to cover his tracks for numerous reasons. First off, as "Jiraiya" he would feel the killing intent of all the women who wished his death or a painful injury to a man's most sacred parts. Second, he wasn't the pervert that he used after everything that had happened. Third, he was writing his own series that would come in the form of light novels under alias "Ashura". And Last...

There were beings in this world that were looking for him...

-2 YEARS AGO -

Naruto was falling. He was falling down in a vast tunnel filled with light of all different colors. It was akin to looking at the sun, except the light of the sun surrounded you all directions and came in an innumerable amount of colors.

It seemed like it he has been falling for a minute, but he couldn't be sure.

Suddenly he felt his fall slowing down to stop, leaving him floating in front of something he could not describe with words.

He could not discern its shape, it was enormous, easily being twice as tall as the Hokage Mountains back in the Leaf Village.

It shone with a blinding white light that made it impossible to discern what it was.

He did not know what it was but he felt a familiarity towards the thing before him.

"What is this?" his voice came out echoing through the tunnels.

He unconsciously raised his right hand and reached out towards it.

He felt the Yang on his hand react and all of a sudden the object before him stopped shining.

It was a ring of ten white glowing orbs that were orbiting around a single black orb that remained motionless.

Light came out from the Yang on his hand and shined upon the black orb.

And the black orb soon glowed a golden color and the ring stopped orbiting.

_...It is complete._

The orbs shuffled around and lines of light connected to the orbs to form a strange shape.

The orb that was lit in the golden light was on the upper left side of the shape.

The figure was engraved into his mind, he didn't know what it was but it was beautiful.

Naruto felt like he should know what it was but he couldn't. His body knew and his spirit knew, but his head did not.

_You will understand one day..._

Then everything went white...

INTERLUDE I END


	3. Chapter 1

/

Thank you for all the follows and reviews, you have shown me that this story is worthy of going through.

I will admit that my chapters can be short, but I will update frequently and try not leave the readers hanging for weeks/months/years that some authors do.

In my opinion it is best to get the story out while the ideas are fresh and the momentum is going, so the chapters will remain shorter than most other stories. I will try to however to keep the main chapters of the story longer. The interludes that will happen will probably be as short as what I have been putting out.

I have every intention of seeing this story through to the end as well. I have put a lot of thought and work into the story and the ideas.

Now with that said I will answer some questions that have been frequently asked so that it will no longer be asked over and over.

**1**. **"Will Naruto be paired with _?/Please pair Naruto with _."**

-Pairings have not been decided yet and even then, I will probably not tell you until it becomes obvious in the story. As of right now, Pairing relationships are low priority on my list. I must concentrate on the events of the story.

And No, I will not pair Naruto with a character that has already been taken i.e. Grayfia, who is already married and has a child. So if this is disappointing to you, then I am sorry to say but that's how it will be.

**2. "Will Naruto have a Harem?"**

-Maybe yes, maybe no. As of right now, probably not. But it's not decided anything can change.

**3. "Does this story have anything to do with Campione! ?"**

-No, it does not. I have only watched a few episode of Campione! so I don't know much of the series. Any references you seen here that may see with Campione! is purely of coincidence or it's because the series uses the similar themes such as mythology, legends, religion, etc.

**4. "What happened to Sasuke?"**

-I cannot tell you what happened to him as of now. But I will tell you that Sasuke will only be a support character at most in this story. He will have some relationships with the events of the story.

*Feel free to ask questions and please give me feedback and point out any mistakes in my writing. Please do not ask me the questions I posted above, I will not respond and delete them.

Now let us start the first chapter of the main story!

/

One Who Bares Fangs at God - Chapter 1

"_A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step.__"_

- Lao Tzu, founder of Taoism, 600 BC-531 BC

It was a bright autumn day with the warm sun and a gentle cool breeze, a good day to start a week of school. As Naruto was walking towards school, he wondered what would happen today. Which was rather surprising as the Naruto in his younger days disliked school, even Shinobi School where you could train and learn techniques.

Initially he only enrolled just so he could blend in, learn a bit more about the world he lived in, and remain well hidden among the students attending. It was all just a means to an end. He had originally planned to drop out after a short time once he learned everything he needed to know.

But here he was now on his third year at Kuoh Academy, his plans had changed and he had full intention of finishing school. Despite how boring some of the classes could be, he found it enjoyable. Being able to appreciate the simplest things was something that just came with age and coming out of a war would certainly change how one perceived things. Life at Kuoh Academy was simply much better than the experiences he had back then.

Naruto remembered how much he hated school back at home, if it weren't for his surrogate older brother/father of a teacher, Iruka Umino (who he hoped was alive), he probably would never graduated to become a Genin.

He remembered how his peers would laugh at him and say cruel things behind his back. How he would be blamed for anything that happened and how he was the always a prime target to bully.

Most of the adults and teachers did everything they could to make his experience a living hell. The teachers would punish him for things he didn't do, sabotage his assignments and examinations in every effort to fail him, and ignore or completely refuse to help him when he needed it.

The parents would tells horrible stories to their children about him, prevent him from getting close to their children, and worst of all glare at him with that cruel and hateful gaze of theirs. The gaze that told him how he was not a person but instead, trash unworthy of being acknowledged.

Such was the life of a Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice used to contain a Biju Demon, especially for one that almost destroyed the village and ended many lives.

In the end, he understood and accepted what he was and he forgave those who hated and denied his existence for so long.

But, it is all in the past now, he was no longer a Jinchuuriki nor in his world anymore.

Before he knew it, Naruto had reached the school gates and there he spotted a familiar face waiting in front. It was a boy the same age as him with short and messy blonde hair and grey eyes. He, like the other students, wore the uniform except he didn't wear the blazer and instead just the white uniform shirt on top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Yo Saji!" Naruto greeted him.

"Oi Naruto, good to see you're on time." boy, identified as Saji, replied back smiling.

"Mah Mah, I didn't sleep through the alarm this time." Naruto sheepishly responded while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hahaha." Saji laughed. "Well then, let's go its almost class time." Together they went to the same classroom.

Genshirou Saji was the first friend Naruto made at Kuoh Academy. They started in the same class in their first year and were seated next to each other. One thing lead to another and here they've been good friends for the past two years. Saji was an a fairly easy to approach and hardworking guy with a kind personality. He got along with most people fairly well and was a very loyal person. It was those characteristics, that it came to be no surprise to Naruto when he became the Secretary of the Student Council. Especially with the strong crush and admiration that he had for the President of the Student Council, Souna Shitori.

Now Souna Shitori was another story. The bespectacled girl was word for word fitting of the title of President of the Student Council. Her intelligence was without equal and she was strict to the point that she followed and enforced the rules and procedures down to the very letter. In Naruto's eyes no one could be the President like Souna could, especially with her closest aide, Tsubaki Shinra the Vice-President, by her side.

Naruto didn't really know Souna much personally. He has seen and passed by her a few times but they never said a word to each other.. He was in the same classes with her a few times but she never paid any attention to him. Most of what he knew about her were from the words of others, especially from Saji.

But there was something off about her. Naruto could sense sort of energy, some sort of power coming from her body. Something about her that wasn't human, but he wasn't sure as he had no idea what this power was.

In fact after Saji joined the Student Council, something seemed different with him. Naruto felt the same power from him that he felt from Souna Shitori and the Student Council. They weren't the only ones either, he noticed numerous students and staff around the school that possessed a similar aura.

This aura was similar to those who were searching for him the moment he came to this world. It was because of that which Naruto put a seal on himself to hide his energy presence to that of a normal human. He could use techniques and abilities whenever he needed, but it would temporarily deactivate his seal and leave him open for detection.

But for now he needed to keep a low profile and go on with the life of a academy student.

Class was over for the time being as it was now afternoon break. Naruto was sitting under the shade of a tree eating a sandwich that he bought from a convenience store, just as he usually does on a Monday of school. After he finished his food, he laid down on the grass and look at the clouds in the sky. He understood why Shikamaru Nara enjoyed watching the clouds, it was a nice view and it was relaxing to the mind to watch the clouds slowly travel across the sky and change shape. He was at ease for the time being, watching the clouds until a shadow interrupted his moment of serenity...

"What are you doing Naruto-senpai." A quiet and expressionless voice spoke.

Naruto turns his header towards his visitor. A little girl, with hair as white as snow and golden amber eyes, stands before him. Koneko Toujou with her small stature and adorable appearance made her the school's unofficial mascot. Despite her cuteness, she never spoke much and always had a stoic expression on her face. She had a penchant for snacks and sweets which Naruto would occasionally treat her to. Her appearance reminded Naruto of a cat, her name and that neko hair-clip certainly didn't help either.

"Just watching the clouds." Naruto replied. "It's a relaxing experience."

In response, Koneko laid down on the grass and look into the sky.

"..." Naruto looked at her and wondered what she thought.

"..." Her eyes paid no attention to him and continued to stare into the clouds that were slowly passing with the wind.

"...It's boring." She finally spoke after about two minutes.

"Hahahahaha" Naruto gave a laugh at her words.

"Well it probably is, when you're not in the right mood to be doing it."

Koneko looked at him indirectly asking him why.

Naruto continued: "When you have a lot of things on your mind, sometimes you just need to stop what you're doing and clear your mind. Watching the clouds in one way to do it. It really puts you at ease and empties your head of all the thoughts you have."

"..." Koneko said not a word, which Naruto took as acknowledgement.

Knowing what she came here for in the first place, Naruto took out two bars of high quality Swiss chocolate, gave one to the girl and kept the other for himself.

Koneko wordlessly accepted it and started to eat it.

Together they watched the clouds while munching on the chocolate bars.

After finishing their chocolate, Naruto looked at the school's clock tower to check the time. There was 5 minutes left until afternoon break was over. Since his classroom was a good distance away from where they were, he decided it was time to head back. While, his school room teacher was pretty lenient on tardiness, she seemed to be running out of patience with him being late.

"Time for me to go back to class. See you later Koneko-chan."

Koneko got up and nodded.

Naruto got up and left to go back to class with Koneko watching him walk away.

Once he was gone from her sight, she walked in the opposite direction and headed to the outer perimeters of the school in the direction of the forest. There she came to the school's abandoned dormitory building and entered. The inside of the building was well furnished and lavish, in contrast to the old and worn exterior of the building. Koneko then opened the door to the main office room and inside were four girls and one boy waiting for Koneko to return.

"Welcome back Koneko-chan." the girl with the red hair greeted. She was Rias Gremory, a third year foreign student and President of the Occult Research Club. She is one of the most beautiful girls in Kuoh High with her gorgeous red hair and her voluptuous figure. Her beauty and presence was that of a high class aristocrat and was admired by many of the students. She was one of the of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies.

Next to her was her long time friend and assistant, Akeno Himejima, a Japanese girl with very long black hair tied into a ponytail that came down to her legs, a very impressive buxom, and captivating violet eyes. She was the Vice President of the Occult Research Club and considered to be the other girl of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies.

With them was none other than Souna Shitori, whose real name was actually Sona Sitri, who had black hair styled in short bob cut and violet eyes behind her glasses. Next to her was Tsubaki Shinra, a young bespectacled woman with black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. Sona and Tsubaki were the third and fourth most popular girls in the academy respectively.

And finally was Yuuto Kiba, handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He was a member of the Occult Research Academy. He was adored by many of the girls in the academy and hated by many of the boys because of it.

There was one thing they had in common, they were all Devils.

Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were High Class Devils that were next in line as heiresses of their clans.

Tsubaki, Akeno, and Yuuto are former Humans that have been reincarnated as Devils through the Evil Pieces system which the devils used to form a Peerage.

Koneko is a reincarnated Devil of a different origin.

"Ara, welcome back, have your found anything interesting in your companion?" Akeno asked Koneko in a ladylike manner.

"Companion? Who are you referring to?" inquired Sona.

"My cute Rook told me of an interesting person, whom none of us except her, noticed." Rias answers in Koneko's place.

"Are you referring to a student? Other than the Bishop you brought in, there is no new student nor exchange student that I found to be unusual when I checked." Sona stated to Rias. As the President of the Student Council, it was part of her duty to check all the students that go to this school.

"Ah, but it isn't a student that came to this school recently. This one has came in the same year as us for this Academy." Rias smiled.

"Are you telling me that this person has been around for two years and we never noticed?" the Student Council President said with skepticism.

"Why yes, no one else in my peerage noticed for two years, except for my loyal Rook." Rias stated, enjoying a small victory over her childhood rival and friend, for having her peerage able to find something that Sona could not..

"Well then, who is this student?" Sona replied with a slight irritation of being outdone by her rival.

"Tell her Koneko-chan." Rias told her Rook.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Class 9B." Koneko answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki? He's a little eccentric from what I recall, but I didn't find anything unusual about him. Not to mention I recall he is a friend of my pawn, Genshirou Saji, who would have certainly told me something about him, if that were the case."

"I didn't feel anything until I got close to him. I then noticed that he was masking presence with something that felt like..." Koneko paused.

"Felt like what Koneko-chan?" Yuuto spoke for first time, as a surrogate brother to Koneko, he knew something bothered her.

"...Senjutsu." Koneko answered with a frown.

There was a surprised look on everyone's faces.

"Are you certain? From what I know, it is impossible for anything that isn't Youkai, let alone a Human, to be able to use Senjutsu. You sure it isn't some sort of Sacred Gear of sorts?" Sona questioned.

"I didn't think so either, but I am sure now... It is...Senjutsu..." Koneko answered.

_I know this power... _

_ I know it well..._

_ Because she ruined everything because of it..._

Senjutsu was a bitter subject to Koneko, it reminded Koneko of _her_. The one she swore to never be like. _She_ who nearly brought her death and left her spiritually scarred.

"Then I will summon my pawn. Perhaps Saji can tell us something that might be helpful." Sona Sitri stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement to this.

Sona casted a red devil summoning circle and within an short moment, Genshirou Saji appeared.

"Ah President, what can I do for you." Saji answered to her summons with reverence.

"Saji, Naruto Uzumaki is a friend of yours is he not?" his master, Sona, asked.

"Yes, he is, I've known him since I started Kuoh, we started in the same first class. Why do you ask?"

Saji answered honestly.

"Rias' Rook, informed us that he had some unusual power." Tsubaki answered him.

"Power? I been with him for a while and I've never noticed any sort of power from him. He seems like a normal person to me. Do you want to add him to your peerage? I could try talking him into it." Saji answered.

"I could consider the possibility of that." Sona said earnestly.

"If that's the case then it seems that your friend may have to choose between Sona's peerage and mine." Rias stepped up, not intent on losing a potential member to her rival.

"Let us get back on track, did you notice anything unusual about him Saji?" Tsubaki asked to defuse the situation between Rias and Sona.

"Well he's a bit eccentric as a lot would say, and sometimes he's a bit goofy... But other than that he's just like any other human being at this school. He's a pretty cool guy overall. Unusual fits him in some ways, but I don't think he's the unusual that you're thinking about." Saji answered.

"I see, thank you for your hel-"

"Wait! I remember something now!" Saji interrupted Sona would was about to form a conclusion.

"What is it?" Rias asks in anticipation.

"There were these... markings... on palms of both his hands. I've asked him about it but he never gave me a direct answer." Saji recalled his memories.

"What do they look like?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Let me draw them."

With a sheet of paper and a pen he received from Akeno, he started drawing.

"The one on his right palm is pretty simple, it's just a big white circle." Saji stated.

"A simple design like this could mean anything." Sona pointed out.

"Yeah I agree, but when I saw it in person, it kind of reminded me of... the Sun."

"Well then, what about the other one." Tsubaki asks, being unable to discern what it could mean.

"The one on his left was more complex, but it was simple enough to remember."

He drew a column with three circles on the left, then a column of four circles, then a copy of the left column for the right side. He drew lines that connected the circles to each other. Then he drew one more circle below the middle column and drew a line that connected this circle to the bottom circle of the middle column.

The two Devil clan heiresses recognized this mark instantly.

"The Sephirot..." Both said at the same time.

CHAPTER 1 END

/

If you guys want to know what Naruto would like in this story, look at

The avatar picture of this fanfic.

This is based on designs on the new upcoming Naruto Movie: The Last.

/


	4. Chapter 2

/

Finally another chapter, I just finished my finals for my summer classes and numerous projects, so it's been taking longer than I like to write another chapter. Now with things out of the way for the time being, I can get back on track. This chapter is pretty short as I will have another one that will follow up fairly soon.

I'm glad you guys overall like my story so far. I will address some questions and concerns that people have.

1. Genshirou Saji of Sona's Peerage is a year higher than he was on purpose. It's a minor part of the canon I wanted to change in part of making him more significant in the story. Specifically him being Naruto's closest friend, a connection Naruto has with Earth, and the fact he holds Vritra, one of the Five Dragons.

2. The story takes place between Volume 2 and Volume 3 of Highschool DxD. After the Rating Game with Riser and Before the Holy Sword Arc.

3. The Sephirot can either have 10 circles or 11 circles, 11th circle "Daath" is not considered a true emanation of Sephirot, but rather a central point where all 10 Emanations. I have decided to go with the 11 circle Sephirot for this story.

4. Will Naruto fall under a peerage?

-Well, examine the Evil Pieces/Brave Saint System and look at what Naruto is and think if he can or cannot. And also, do you think Naruto is so easily going to become someone's servant?

5. Will Issei fade into obscurity, will he still have his power?

- No he will not, he will have significance in the story, he will pretty much have the same Sacred Gear powers and peerage with Rias.

6. What faction will Naruto side with?

-Well consider what the Naruto manga made him to be and consider if he is indeed going to specifically side with a faction.

7. Naruto seems a bit OC?

-Well imagine if you were stuck in a completely foreign world for over two years, not to mention that fact you just came out of a war. Also as Soul Transmigrant of Ashura, he received the memories of all the carnations of Ashura including Hashirama. All of that would certainly change you a bit.

With all that said, let us begin the second chapter. Starting off with where the last chapter left off. Please read and leave a review.

/

One Who Bares Fangs At God - Chapter 2

_"__That man is prudent who neither hopes _

_nor fears anything from the uncertain events of the future."_

_ -Anatole France, 1844-1924_

Classes were over for the day, many of the students were saying their goodbyes to each other and heading home. Naruto was not heading home, but to the dojo located on the northern end of the school.

It was a traditional Japanese Style Building, which contrasted with the Western feel of the school, but still somehow felt that it blended well with the school despite the difference in design.

Naruto arrived at the entrance of the building and waiting in front were two girls dressed in white keikogi and black hakama that made up the Japanese martial arts training uniform, bougu. The two girls were conversing about something that seemed irritate them, as far as Naruto could tell. The girls soon noticed Naruto as he came into their sight and greeted him in a friendly manner.

"Ah Naruto-sempai, you're here." greeted the brown haired girl with a matching pair of eyes.

She is Murayama, the president of the Girls' Kendo Club. Murayama comes from a long family line of Kendo practitioners, kendoka, who own numerous Kendo Schools around Japan. She has an older sister, Akira, a world famous kendoka, who Naruto has seen on TV and newspapers.

"So good for you to make it, we could really use your help!" smiled the pink hair and eye girl next to Murayama.

Murayama's companion is Katase, she is Murayama's long time childhood friend and Vice-president of the same club. She did not come from a background like her friend, but enjoyed Kendo nonetheless.

"I'm glad to help. So what do you need me to do?" Naruto replied to them.

"We received a shipment of brand new equipment for the club today. There's a lot of boxes and they're really heavy, the two of us barely can move one box. Most of our club members are busy taking care of other things so we couldn't get them to help." Answered Murayama.

"There's also a window that needs to be fixed after today's incident." Added Katase.

"Incident? ...Oh you mean 'that'?" Naruto understanding what they were mentioning.

The incident they mentioned was when the School's Perverted Trio were caught peeping through a hole in the paper screen of the room, the members were changing in. Someone had thrown the members through the window they were peeping through, where the trio then received a beating from the club members.

After two hours of moving equipment and fixing the window, Naruto sits down on the wooden floor of the dojo, resting after a long hard work.

It was not unusual for Naruto to help around school for various students and clubs that asked for his help. It gave him something to do and a chance to be around everyone at school. It kept his mind off the anxiety and worries about what was going on back in his world.

Being around people whom he would considered as friends was the reward to him.

For him, nothing was more painful than being alone.

He had lost all contact with everyone, including Kurama, after being sent into this world. He no longer had any connection with the Biju anymore and lost most of his power after the battle for the fate of the world.

Naruto wanted to go back, but he couldn't, he had lost a great deal of his abilities, and even if he did have those abilities, he did not know how he could get back. He tried to look into all the memories of reincarnation of Ashura, but he could find nothing. It's not every day one finds themselves thrown into a completely different world from where they came from.

He was stuck in this world and there was nothing he could do about it. There was not much he could do without attracting the attention of those who were looking for him.

"_...It is complete."_

"_You will understand one day ..."_

Those were the words he heard when he was in that strange place filled with light.

That voice it felt familiar, but he couldn't pull anything from his memories nor Ashura's memories that fit this voice that spoke to his soul.

What was complete?

What was there to understand?

What did this all mean?

Naruto knew he wasn't the brightest, but he doubt anyone he knew could possible understand what this all meant.

Those words were the last thing he heard before everything blanked out and he found himself in a completely different world.

As Naruto used his Sage abilities to get a sense of this new world, he detected movement coming from all directions toward where he was.

It seemed that his appearance had alerted whatever beings existed in this world. He could not tell what beings gave off this variety of presence. One group gave the feeling of a light, another gave the feeling of darkness, and the last one gave a mix of both. He could sense benevolent and malevolent intent from them. They all wanted different things and he had no way of knowing if he could trust whatever was looking for him, until he learned more. He decided that he would run and hide for the time being.

It's been two years, and he has found nothing that could tell him of what these beings were. Despite the fact they could be found wherever you went, they hid their tracks very well and blended well with regular humans around them. He considered interrogating one of them, but decided against it in the end. It was too risky and it would certainly put him on bad terms with whatever was looking for him.

The old Naruto would done something rash and probably get caught within the first day.

The Naruto, that existed now, wasn't so rash after fully merging with Ashura and becoming one with him and his reincarnations.

The memories and personalities became a part of Naruto, while Naruto's remained as the core.

He had changed, yet at the same time the things that defined him remained the same.

He was Naruto while at the same time he was Ashura.

Regardless of whether he be Naruto or Ashura, there was a trait that they both shared.

They loved people and valued camaraderie.

This trait was something that the Sage valued to be greater than that of any power in the end.

And that's what he will live by; he will live in this world as that kind of person until the time comes for

him to meet those who wish to find him.

And maybe learn about the words that were said to him in that place of light.

*SLIDE*

Naruto hears the shoji doors behind him slide open and out comes Katase and Murayama, who both have change into their school uniforms. Murayama was carrying a tray with a wooden teapot with three stone tea cups.

"You must be tired after all that work you did helping us out. Let us have some tea." Murayama kindly suggested.

"Sure tea is always good after some work." Naruto answers.

Together they sat down and drink tea.

As Naruto sips his tea he notices something.

"This green tea, you got these leaves from the Gardening Club?" Naruto asked.

"Eeeeehhhh, how did you know?" Asked a surprised Katase.

"I've tried their tea before and it has that same clean aftertaste." he answered.

"After all, I helped them grow it."

"Ahh, that's right I remember you were a part of the Gardening Club." Murayama spoke.

"I am just an unofficial member of the club, I'm not actually part of the club. " He corrected her.

They continued to relax and drink tea, while watching the bright orange sunset over the horizon. It was a magnificent view and it reminded Naruto back home where he would watch the sunset after his training.

"Ne, Naruto-sempai, can I ask you something?" Katase asked.

"Go ahead." Naruto replied as he drank his tea.

"You have a girlfriend?" Katase earnestly asked.

"-! COUGH COUGH COUGH." Naruto choked on the tea that he was drinking when he heard this question.

"Katase! What are you saying in a moment like this!?" Murayama scolded her friend as she patted his back to help him clear his throat.

"... Its fine Murayama, I was just surprised." Naruto assured her.

"To answer your question, No... But, there was this girl I had a crush on since I was little."

"Oh who was she? Could it be someone we know?" Katase spoke with interest.

"Well you kinda remind me of her Katase(Me?), you both have that same pink hair. But no, I doubt you would know her as she never lived in Japan. "

"I see, did you ever tell her how you felt?" Murayama became just as curious.

"I think she's always known from the start, but she couldn't feel the same because she liked someone else. We could never go beyond of just being friends... It was all just a one-sided crush I felt for her."

"Awww that's so sad. Do you still see her?" Katase expressed her sympathy.

"Not anymore, we've went our separate ways when I came to this school. It's been over two years since I've seen her and I don't know if I'll ever see her again to be honest. I hope she's doing alright for herself." Naruto spoke with a sense of nostalgia.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But, there are a lot of students in this school who see you in a very positive light. I have no doubts you'll find someone eventually." Murayama assured him kindly with a slight blush on her face.

It was true. Naruto was fairly well liked around the school. He was a fairly easy person to approach and being in his presence would put one at ease. He was a fairly honest and hardworking person who would give his best to help those who came to him. As a result, he was well liked by both the male and female population of the school. Many clubs invited him to join, but he had kindly turn them down stating that there were things that kept him busy from being a fully fledged member of a club.

"Fufufu, Murayama, could it be that you have some feelings for Sempai here?" Katase playfully teased her friend.

"GAH, no you're mistaken! I was just... trying to cheer him up... Yes, that's right!" Murayama stuttered while blushing heavily.

"Oh is that so?" Katase grinned to her friend.

DING DONG DING DONG

The school's clock tower sounded, reminding students that it was 6:00 PM. The time which was when the school was fully closed.

Seeing this as her chance to get away from an embarrassing situation, Murayama stood up and picked up the tray.

"Ah Well look at that, we should get going before the gates close. I'll clean this up."

Murayama went back inside with the tray.

"Fufufu, running away Mura-chan." Katase laughed.

"Haha, I guess we should get going." Naruto awkwardly laughed.

Naruto knew there were many girls who had an eye for him, but he wasn't sure where he was in life. He wasn't sure he was ready to get into a relationship yet.

The three students were standing outside the dojo, Murayama had just finished locking the door with the key that she wore around her neck.

"Alright, let's go home. I can't wait to read the new volume that Ashura released." Katase cheered.

"You mean the _Will of Fire_ series? I've heard good things about it from everyone I heard from" Murayama asked.

"I really like it. The new volume is supposed to revolve around one of the villains. My friends tell me its very dark and saddening. My mom got a copy that I can read." Katase answered.

Naruto broke his silence and asked Katase. "What do you like about the series?"

"Well I like that it's a solid adventure story that's well balanced with its sad and dark moments mixed with comedy and excitement. The characters are pretty interesting and I like how it doesn't show the world to be black and white like many other stories do. "

"I see, I guess I'll take a look into it myself sometime." said Naruto.

Little did Katase know, she was giving an input to the writer of the series. _Will of Fire_ was a light novel series that Naruto has been writing under the pen name of "Ashura". He based the story off the people he knew and the world he came from. Unlike the Icha Icha series, it was not written for any sort of monetary reasons, but rather sentimental reasons. It was his way of treasuring his memories and keeping them alive. The people he knew would exist and be known to the world as the characters of his story.

With some alterations of course, including the exclusion of himself from the story.

After all the life he was living as a story in itself.

As they reached the gate there two people were waiting.

The first one was Genshirou Saji and the one next to him was Yuuto Kiba.

"Heading out Murayama-san and Katase-san?" Saji called out to them.

"Hai, we finished everything today Secretary." Murayama spoke.

"Good to hear, I bet Naruto helped you out quite a bit right?" Saji replied.

"He sure did, we couldn't have done it without him." Katase credited Naruto.

"Always being the Nice Guy eh Naruto?"

"What can I say, I had a bit of time to spend. Why not do something useful." Naruto answered his friend.

"By the way Secretary, why is Kiba-san with you?" Katase asked.

"Ah my apologies on not saying anything, the Secretary and I have business with Naruto-san." Kiba spoke for the first time.

"Oh I see, well Katase and I will be heading off. Thanks for the your help as always Naruto-Sempai. We'll see you soon." Murayama spoke.

"Yeah, see you later Sempai. Thank you for all the help you gave us." Katase added.

"No problem. You two get back home safely." Naruto waved to them as they left.

-Once the two girls were gone, Saji turned to speak to Naruto.

"Naruto, the President wants to see you about something."

"Rias Gremory also wishes to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba said after.

Knowing where this was going, Naruto asked.

"What is it that they need to see me for?"

"It's hard to explain, but when we get there it'll make some sense. " Saji told him.

So it seems that Naruto has been discovered. It was no surprise really, he had expected that he would eventually be found out.

Running away was an option he no longer saw as appropriate, it was time for him to come face to face and set everything straight.

It was the opportunity for him to get answers that he needed.

"Alright then, I'll go see them." Naruto proclaimed.

"Follow us, we'll take you to the meeting area." Kiba instructed.

With that, they headed towards the old school dormitory building.

Naruto didn't know what laid in store for him, but sometimes you have to take a leap of faith.

CHAPTER 2 END

/

Yeah this was a fairly short chapter as Chapter 3 will be coming shortly.

As always Read and Review.


End file.
